Espoir hope
by Svetlanacat
Summary: Enfermé, prisonnier ? Peut-être. Peut-être pour l'éternité.


Il se tournait et se retournait dans l'espoir de trouver une position confortable. Enfin... pour autant qu'il le puisse. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il essaye, et il sourit pitoyablement à ses misérables tentatives, il était peu plausible qu'il parvînt à se sortir de ce piège, seul. Et il était encore moins plausible que quelqu'un le trouvât à temps.

On n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'attacher. Quel intérêt, d'ailleurs ? Il était en quelque sorte mis en boîte. Non. Il était littéralement mis en boîte. Une bien étrange cellule. Terrifiante était le mot juste. A peine plus longue, plus large que lui. Si basse de plafond qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'y être allongé... En fait, cela ressemblait réellement à une boîte. Noire. Totalement noire. L'obscurité la plus absolue qu'il ait jamais expériementée. Il aurait aussi bien pu être aveugle. Il ne voyait rien, strictement rien. Il n'entendait rien. Aucun bruit. Il ne sentait rien. Mais il s'interdit de continuer. S'il laissait ses pensées divaguer de la sorte...

Il fit doucement glisser sa main le long de sa poitrine. Et c'était encore une bien étonnante chose. Il savait bien comment il était vêtu, lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le laboratoire clandestin. Là, pour autant qu'il en pût juger, il portait une chemise, une cravate, et ce qui ressemblait fort à un costume.

Si l'on exceptait cette cellule, dont l'exiguïté devait avoir pour but de mener ses occupant à la plus insurmontable panique, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait eu à subir aucun mauvais traitement. Aucun tourment. Nul ne l'avait frappé. Il n'en avait nul souvenir... et nulle trace. En fait, il ne ressentait aucune souffrance. Bien sûr... On l'avait probablement drogué.

La seule chose qui lui restait... était l'attente. On viendrait bien le sortir de là. Pas ses amis, non. Les autres. On l'interrogerait, et sans aucun doute on finirait par le tuer. Mais... et il sourit à cette réconfortante pensée, il ne se laisserait pas vaincre aussi aisément. Pour affaibli qu'il soit par sa détention, il vendrait chèrement sa peau. Lorsqu'on viendrait le sortir de là. Si on venait le sortir de là.

Il avait crié. Hurlé. Il s'était débattu. A s'arracher les ongles. A se briser les doigts. Il avait dû le faire. Parce que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Aurait dû. Il agita lentement les doigts de chaque main, l'un après l'autre. Aucune souffrance. Aucune gêne.

Il détestait être enfermé. Depuis toujours. Au cours des années, il était parvenu à surmonter cela, et hormis une personne, nul ne soupçonnait cette faiblesse. Une ridicule faiblesse. Mais il atteignait ses limites. Seul. Dans cette obscurité quasi matérielle. Dans ce silence absolu. Impuissant. Et cette boîte. Etroite. Un véritable cercueil. Et si on le laissait là ... sans air. Sans nourriture. Sans eau ?

Pourtant, il n'avait pas faim, ni soif, bien qu'il fût incapable de se remémorer son dernier repas. Il ricana intérieurement. Il n'était même pas capable de dire depuis combien de temps il était cloîtré là.

L'air... Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il essaya. Il aurait dû.

Et une insurmontable vague de panique l'emporta. Il se mit à frapper le plafond de sa cellule. De toutes ses forces. A s'en arracher les ongles. A s'en broyer les os. Il hurla.

Dans le silence le plus terrifiant qui soit. Et parce qu'il n'avait plus d'autre ressource, il fondit en larmes. Sans la moindre larme. Bien sûr.

On l'avait vêtu.

Mais on ne l'avait pas battu, ni torturé, ni interrogé.

On ne l'avait ni nourri ni abreuvé.

On ne l'avait pas enfermé.

Il avait lu de ces déchirantes histoire. Ces cercueils qui portaient la trace des ongles de ceux qu'on avait enterrés. Vivants.

Mais le sien ne porterait pas de telles traces.

On l'avait enterré. Mais il n'était plus vivant.

On l'avait sans doute honoré.

Peut-être certains l'avaient-ils pleuré.

Et désormais... on l'avait oublé.

Donc... C'était cela, l'Enfer.

Le tourment de vos peurs les plus profondes. Les plus viscérales. Celles qui peuvent finir par vous tuer. Parce que seule la mort permet de leur échapper.

Ce châtiment impitoyable.

La souffrance éternelle sans porte de sortie.

Puisque vous êtes déjà mort.

Vous n'avez pas froid.

Pas faim.

Pas soif.

Pas mal.

Vous ne savez pas de puis combien de temps vous êtes là.

Le Temps... Le Temps ?

Peut-être un jour. Un an. Un siècle.

Et vous ne pouvez même pas pleurer sur vous-même.

-Docteur. Docteur ! Venez.

-Oui, M. Solo ?

-Regardez.

-Je ne vois rien, M. Solo. Je suis désolé. Cela fait presque un mois et... Bon sang !

Une larme coulait le long d'une joue émaciée, livide. Mais une larme.

-Il ... pleure, docteur. Cela a un sens. Il... il revient !

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

-Illya... Illya, ouvre les yeux.


End file.
